Elessar & Eldarion: It Was His Idea!
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Legolas finally arrives at Gondor, and Aragorn wants to settle things once and for all, but who is right? Sequel to – "Elessar & Eldarion: I want to be an Elf!"


Title: Elessar & Eldarion: It Was His Idea!

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Aranel

Disclaimer: Not mine, but the plot is.

Warning: Angst/Humor, Family/Friendship, AU.

Rate: K+

Summary: Legolas finally arrives at Gondor, and Aragorn wants to settle things once and for all, but who is right?

A/N: Sequel to – "Elessar & Eldarion: I want to be an Elf!"

--

Legolas had arrived, riding on his white stallion in a clearly happy mood as he smiled at those he passed by. He knew that Eldarion loved him, but he had not known how great that love was, but in the last letter he had received – although it was Aragorn's hand writing – the king had written that his son was missing him terribly and wanted him to come.

And so he did. He came to Gondor, while Aragorn was in a meeting with the other lords, ready to see the boy again for he did enjoy being with the precious child – even though he was there only about two weeks ago.

"Uncle Legolas! Uncle Legolas!" the boy called as he found his uncle. The boy had been uncertain about how soon Legolas would arrive but ever since sending him the letter, he had been waiting eagerly.

Legolas dropped to a crouch, supporting himself on his knees when he heard the boy's voice. Knowing how the boy loved to jump on him to throw him a hug, he deemed it safer to be alert.

"I missed you, precious one," Legolas told him.

"I missed you too, Uncle Legolas." Eldarion hugged him tighter.

"How much did you miss me?" Legolas teased him with a large smile.

Eldarion opened his arms widely and replied, adding a few giggles, "That much."

But before Legolas could reply, another voice had joined them. "Eldarion," Elessar called to his son, "Are you forgetting something?"

"What, ada?" Eldarion asked, still buried in the warmth of the elf's embrace.

"About the idea to be an elf," Elessar replied softly.

Legolas gazed between father and son, and not knowing what exactly had occurred, he asked Eldarion, "What's your father talking about?"

"I have no idea." The boy grinned.

"One of you does have an idea."

"Idea about what exactly?" Legolas asked his friend, not knowing what Aragorn was leading this to.

"Come, you must be hungry; maybe the food will help you to remember," Aragorn told him, in hopes of discovering who had first planted the strange idea in his son's mind.

On the way toward the palace, Legolas, who was still holding Eldarion across his shoulders, spoke with the boy about the king; fortunately King Elessar who was walking behind could not hear them whispering.

When they were in the dinner hall, Aragorn watched how his friend sat beside his son, and those two, especially Legolas, seemed to be acting very suspiciously. The king watched them as they ate, noticing that Legolas kept whispering to the boy and inciting giggling from him. As the meal went on, Aragorn had enough.

"What did you say to him?" Aragorn asked Legolas, fuming.

Legolas stared at his friend, noticing the anger but not knowing what the cause of it was.

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked him, glancing toward Eldarion to check if he was shaken by the stern tone.

"Enough with all the whispering!" Aragorn told him, not having noticed how his voice was sounding so firm that his son's smile immediately disappeared.

"We did not do anything wrong," Legolas told him as he patted the young boy soothingly.

Elessar stared at his friend, noticing how Legolas was speaking softly to his son to calm the boy down.

"Come to me, my son," Aragorn told him, trying to control his voice.

But Eldarion only shifted nearer to his Uncle Legolas', not letting go of his hand. Aragorn sighed; he had lost one battle but he would win this war even if it took days or weeks.

--

After the king had left, both of them walked toward the white tree and they broke out into laughter as they spoke about the man.

"See… I told you…" Legolas told the boy.

"I am not sure father will take it nicely as we are," Eldarion smiled at his uncle sheepishly and then he added, "What should we tell him when he asks us again?"

"Just stick to what I told you, child, and everything will work out fine," Legolas replied.

"I will do that," Eldarion told him, and the both of them enjoyed a quiet evening under the trees.

--

Aragorn was growing far too curious and yet he stopped himself from grabbing Legolas and giving him a stern beating until he told the truth.

He waited till night came, and he sat beside his son's bed, hoping that Eldarion would tell him something significant that might light a lamp in the darkness of this confusion.

"My son, did you enjoy this day?" Aragorn asked him.

"Aye, thank you, adar, for bringing Legolas here; I miss my uncle," Eldarion replied.

"Sweet dreams, my son," Aragorn softly told him, watching how quickly his son drifted to sleep.

Perhaps he ought not be as harsh on the boy and his friend, and wind up alienating them instead. After all, his plan was not working; that was as far that Aragorn could tell – though he could not see the smile on Legolas' face in the neighboring room.

--

_Next morning…_

The king walked toward the two, his features set firmly as he contained what was left of his anger.

"Legolas," the king called the elf, "Did Ithilien not need its leader?"

"Ithilien is in good hands, my friend; can I assume from your words that I am not needed here?"

"You are assuming right," Elessar replied tauntingly.

Immediately, Legolas whispered something to the boy, and Eldarion burst out in loud laughter. Aragorn smiled amusedly as he always enjoyed the sight of his son smiling, and as far as the king could see, Legolas was always that good with the little ones.

"I am sorry to interrupt you, but I really hope that it was you, Legolas. After all, you've been the only one telling him about your elven grace and stories about elves," Aragorn began pointedly.

As if on cue, Legolas and Eldarion stared at each other bursting out in unison.

"It was _his_ idea!"

Aragorn moved his hand toward his forehead and rubbed it gently. What had he done wrong to deserve this? So despondent was he that he did not even notice that Legolas had left with his son, both in remarkably high spirits. Nor did he notice his wife entering, her concern showing through her amused smile.

"Are you all right, my king?" Arwen asked.

"What did I do wrong?" Aragorn asked her in return.

Arwen smiled and shaking her head, she replied, "You should know better than to mess with Legolas."

**The End**


End file.
